There's a light at each end of this tunnel
by sojustflywithme
Summary: kinda a songfic NILEY She doesn't love him so she calls him in the middle of the night. In need of help


**A/N: Just a short one shot. Got the idea while listening to Breathe by Chyler Leigh from the Gey's Anatomy Musical episode (listen to it if you haven't). I hope that you like it and that you might leave a review :) btw this is sort of a song fic but sort of not.**

* * *

_**2 AM and I'm still awake writing a song  
**__**if I get it all down on paper,  
**__**it's no longer inside of me**_

* * *

**Nick's POV**

It's the middle of the night and I'm sitting here alone in my New York apartment. It's my last week on How to Succeed and I already started to pack my stuff to ship it back to California.

Kevin and Joe flew back two weeks ago to get everything ready so we can start recording the new album as soon as I land. The songs were written but there was just something that was missing in my opinion and with my music I'm a perfectionist.  
I know that it's the fact that none of these songs are as personal as Before the Storm.

I haven't really talked to Miley in some time either. We last talked 3 Months ago where she promised me that she'd come and see one of the shows. Well, guess she broke that one.

But after all we just play pretend with eachother. We pretend that we're best friends when infact we text once a month. We're fooling ourselves and the world.

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I'm in my hotel room crying my eyes out. Liam and I just broke up after I caught him cheating with some bimbo from his Hunger Games movie. People were already assuming that he had something going on with that Jennifer girl but he had something with some coffee cart pusher.

I don't even know why I'm crying. It's not like I ever really loved him, he was there when I needed someone and just stayed.

It still hurt when I saw him fucking that blondie just because I didn't want to „put out" for him. After everything I still have some morals and I want love to be involved and not just do it with some rebound guy who thought he was a god because he's a character in a movie where he's only seen in for about 10 minutes.

After I saw Liam and the girl I took the next flight to New York and that's where I am now. Or where I have been for the past two days. In some hotel room just sitting here and watching some TV show reruns, eating ice cream and dialing that one phone number I knew by heart over and over again before shutting my phone.

I'm too much of a coward to call him or even go and visit. He's been living here for the past 6 months and I promised I'd come and see his show but I never did because how could I just go and sit there in the audience when he kissed someone else infront of me when I was secretly wishing it was me.

I know that this sounds lame but we've been through alot and it scares me that he has this affect on me. Making me jealous by just kissing somone for his job, making the butterflies fly around in my stomach by just smiling and making my skin go on fire by just a simple touch.

Again do I dial the number, my vision blurry with tears as I finally hit the call button and press the device to my ear hearing the ringing. Waiting for my best friend and first love to pick up. I knew that he was still awake. I've seen the pictures of how he left the theater about an hour ago online and he could never fall asleep right after a show.

* * *

_**2 AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake  
**_„_**Can you help me unravel my latest mistak  
**__**I don't love him!"**_

* * *

**Nick's POV**

I put my guitar down as my phone starts ringing. I don't even have to look at the caller ID cause it could either be Joe who ignores the time difference again or my mom to check on me since she knows that I don't go to bed right after a show, cause I'm still too pupmed.

„Yeah?", I ask as I accept the call and put the phone between my ear and shoulder.  
„I need you", is all I can hear before there's a sob.

„Mi", I try to speak as another sob can be heard from the other line „Mi, calm down. What happened?"  
„I made a mistake!", she mumbles, „And I need you."  
„I can't help you if you don't tell me what's wrong."  
„I.. I.. I..", she tries to say inbetween sobs.  
„Mi, it's just me. You can tell me what's wrong and I won't judge you or anything like that. After all did you call me in the middle of the night. How did you know that I was awake?", I try to take her mind off of what made her cry.  
„I saw the pictures you took with your fans on the internet and it said that you left the theater about an hour ago and we.. we toured together and you wouldn't sleep for about two hours after the show no matter how tired you were.", she mumbles ,"and I really need you Nick!"  
„I wish I could help you somehow but you need to tell me about the situation first.", I try to get her to tell me again.

There is a sudden knock on the door and I slowly stand up to open it. As soon as it's completeley opened I can feel Miley flying into my arms hugging me.  
Our phones drop to the floor as we stand in the open doorway just hugging.  
„Hey, let's go into the living room.", I say but she doesn't move. Instead I just pick her up bridal style and close the door with my foot. As I carry her into the living room I walk to the couch to set her down but she doesn't let go of me.  
„Don't leave me, please. I need you!" I sigh and sit down as I hold her close to my chest.

„Just tell me what happened so I can help you.", I mumble into her hair while her head is on my shoulder.  
„I don't love him.", she just says and suddenly everything is clear.

She broke up with that monkey face.  
He did something that hurt her.

„I..I.. I don't know how to explain but he was the rebound. All of them were or will be.", Miley calmed down a little but but still clings onto me.

I kiss her hair „I'm sorry."  
„It's not your fault. It's mine. I think I'm too late and I shouldn't have come and I'm sorry and I think I should go.", she rambles on and stands up.

* * *

_**There's a light at each end of this tunnel**_

* * *

**Miley's POV**

I stand up and almost run for the door but before I can reach for the door knob I feel Nick grabbing my arm, turning me around and my back softly collides with the wooden door to his apartement.

He walks towards me until there's almost no space left inbetween us. My breath hitches and my gaze lowers as his eyes intently look at me.  
Nick's caloused fingers gently grab my chin as me makes me look at him. His forhear presses against mine and his hot breath warms the skin on my face.

„It will never be over between us, will it?"  
I look into his eyes to see any kind of anger or hurt but instead his soft, warm brown eyes look into mine as his lips form a small smile.  
„I don't think so.", my voice isn't louder than a whisper. „Good." and after these words leave his mouth, his lips crash onto mine and I'm back in that place where's only him and me and where I feel safe.

* * *

My head lays on his chest as my eyes open the next morning. I can feel his hands run up and down my spine and it makes my skin tingle where he touches it.  
„I knew you'd wake up any minute", he says quietly to not disturb the peace and as I look up our eyes meet.

„Do you regret it?", I push myself up a little and pull the sheets with me to cover my body.  
„No, how could I? After all we said that we'd do it when we're 18 or older and both single."

„I made another promise that day. Right after we made that one."  
„What was it?", he slowly rises an eyebrow as he looks at me.  
„That'd you'd be my first. I don't know and I don't want to know if I'm yours, too but I kept that promise and I wouldn't want it any other way.", I close my eyes and let the moment sink in.

He sighs and as I open my eyes again and look at Nick.  
„Mi, I..", I put my hand over his mouth to shut him up, „I said I don't want to know and please just let me atleast think the way I want it to be." He just nods and I pull my hand back only to out it onto his toned chest where I rest my head on again.

Slowly I can feel myself fall asleep again as I just breathe in and out filling my nostrils with the scent of my lover.

* * *

_**But you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,**__**  
**__**And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table**__**  
**__**No one can find the rewind button now**__**  
**__**Sing it if you understand.**__**  
**__**and breathe, just breathe**_

* * *

**_I hope that you liked it :)_**


End file.
